Dry Eye Disease (“DED”) is a condition that affects millions of people worldwide. Approximately 40 million people in North America have some form of dry eye, and many millions more suffer worldwide. DED results from the disruption of the natural tear film on the surface of the eye, and can result in ocular discomfort, visual disturbance and a reduction in vision-related quality of life. Patients with severe cases of DED are at risk for serious ocular health deficiencies such as corneal ulceration, and can experience a quality of life deficiency comparable to that of moderate-severe angina.